The Four Horsemen Of The Apocolypse
by LightenUpYaFreak
Summary: My Version Of The Four Horsemen...And They Visit Our Beloved City of Gotham In Search For Four Very Special Men.


He paraded around the hospital halls, heading after Harvey's room. A whistling stopped him. And then a voice followed the whistling.

"Ring around the rosy…" She sang. He leaned backwards, sticking his head and upper torso around the corner. The girl did the same. There was a cloth tied around her eyes, bloodstained, and the red matched the red of her hair. He could see the top of a white spaghetti strap dress hanging off of her thin, pale shoulders. "Pockets full of poesy. Ashes…ashes-"

"We all blow up." He laughed. Her lips twitched. He leaned out of sight, and she did the same. When he stuck his head around the corner again, she was no where to be found. He figured it was someone from the psyche ward, but when he turned on his heel, she was standing before him. "Who're you?"

"Who're you?" She countered. Before he could respond, she turned around and skipped down the hall, a cheerful giggle erupting from her mouth and echoing around him.

"Hey…hey you! Where _are_ you going?" He chased after her, and saw her turning into Harvey Dent's room. He entered right behind her.

"Hiya Harvey!" She said sweetly and stroked his forehead, waking him.

"Angel." He said in response. She giggled again.

"There's someone here to see you…please don't get too upset. Your body can't handle the stress." She took his hand in hers and faced her body towards the Joker. Harvey jumped, trying to break free and for a second, the Joker thought that he would jerk free of his restraints. But a soft voice cooed to him, calming Harvey. The Joker fixed his wig on his head and followed the young woman with his eyes as she switched sides of the bed to monitor his vitals. "I told you Harvey. Too much stress."

The Joker opens his mouth to start the speeches and the rants (A/N: Remember the hospital scene?) when music interrupted him.

_His straight jacket fashion  
Can't believe he could  
But I'd crawl a mile  
To say that he should  
This straight jacket fashion  
I can't believe he could  
Starve ourselves just to say  
You know that you should_

By the way  
We last because we're colorful  
And as for fools, just play the opposite

The girl flipped open her phone and held it to her ear. "Talk to me." She purred. "You're ready already? Oh…okay. Yup. I'm in the room with him right now. Yeah…Tell her it's covered alright? Don't worry so much. It's me we're talking about." She clicked the phone shut and stuffed it back into her cleavage (where else would she put it? She's wearing a dress).

"What was that all about?" Harvey asked.

"We've got to scat." The girl said and started unhooking things. She smiled down at Harvey. The Joker wondered how she could see what she was doing with that-

"I can see just fine." She purred as if she'd heard his thoughts. "You were staring at me. No doubt you were wondering about my sight." She helped Harvey out of bed, who looked ready to lunge for the Joker at any second.

"I was…ah…wondering what a _beautiful_ little woman such as yourself wasssss doing." He lied.

"I'm short…I get it. Harvey…would you mind if the Clown Prince came with us?"

"Yes."

"Oh…well that's going to be awkward for you then, cause he's coming."

"Harvey's _whipped!_" The Joker laughed.

"I've learned that arguing with Angel doesn't do any-OW!-good."

"Sorry Harv. My name isn't Angel." The girl said.

"What is it again?"

"It's Neveah. Heaven spelled backwards? Ringing any bells?" Neveah shook her head. They were almost to the back door of the hospital and the Joker frowned. He had wanted to go out with a bang. "You know, by calling me Angel, you're calling me the opposite of what I am."

"You're not the complete opposite of Heaven." Harvey argued.

"Sure I am."

"You're helping me."

"You're a criminal now."

"Oh that's right."

"You can blow it up now."

"Wha-_tuh_?" The Joker asked. That last statement had been directed towards him.

"I know you. You like to make things go boom. Go ahead."

They were in the back parking lot of the hospital when it finally blew. Standing beside a white limo, Neveah ushered Harvey and the Joker inside, sliding in after them. "We're all set back here Ash." She called to the front as the two men analyzed the three new members.

Two were girls, both with hair as red as Neveah's. One had a surgical mask over her mouth and nose with two red hand prints on it and bright blue eyes. The other had over a dozen piercings on her face: ears, eyebrows, nose, lips, most likely tongue and the bridge of her nose that woman usually pinched whenever they were annoyed with their man. The third figure sat comfortably between them with a patch-work sack over his face.

"Boys, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Jonathan Crane, A.K.A. Scarecrow," Neveah said. "And my three sisters: Ash, Raven and Victoria, A.K.A. War, Conquest and Death."


End file.
